ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyecatch
An 'Eyecatch '''is a mini-scene played before and after a commercial break in Anime. Some times in their place, an ad for a contest or a release of something merchandise related may be played instead. Usually the eyecatch is divided into two parts and tend to veer on the comedic side. Ojamajo Doremi Cash Register Dodo, Rere, and Mimi play on the brand new cash register the girls eventually gain. They hop on various parts of it when Majorika begins to squirm by, only for Dodo to land on the handle that opens the cash register and smack into Majorika, sending her flying at the screen and breaking it. She slowly falls to the floor while the Fairies watch on. The second half of the eyecatch features a close up of the register with each fairy jumping down onto the same handle, sending out a card based on her owner: Hazuki, and Aiko. Dodo lands onto the handle, upside down and dizzy and joins the other two after Doremi's card pops out. The trio hold the cards together, with Dodo's being upside down until she realizes this. She switches it and the cards flip to reveal the series title. Rock-Papers-Scissors This one involves the Ojamajo. Each girl is shown making one of the Rock-Paper-Scissors hand signs before expressing aggrivation and confusion when they are each wrong. Pop tries out and she is able to beat him with ease, allowing the girls to gain the items he was using in a bet against them. The eyecatch ends with the girls celebrating their win with Pop as he recoils in defeat. Sharp Kururin on the Loose The girls each use their Kururin Callers when them unaware of Pop spying on them. She steals Doremi's in hopes of getting a chance to use it for herself, but as she reveals (while crying), Doremi has run out of Magic Seed, rendering it without any power to work. In the second half, Doremi finally realizes that her phone as gone missing. She recruits her friends for help finding it, but they tell her they weren't able to locate it. As they wonder if it actually ran away by itself, Pop is revealed, now with it working and her phone book, chatting with all of her friends. Fairy Upgrade Doremi appears in her Pureleine outfit. With the Kururin Caller, she screen splits to reveal Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu. All four of them summon their fairies into the phone and shoot them out, one-by-one into the magic computer, which Pop is shown to hold. Now in the computer, the fairies appear, bit by bit, each taking a turn to reveal her brand new form. Then they appear together in said form before posing for the audience as the camera pans out to reveal the Ojamajos and Pop looking at the computer. Motto Outfit Change The eyecatch begins by showing two pastel-themed panels with the girls costumes on them. One side depicts the witch uniform, while the other depicts the baker uniform. The panels flip to reveal Aiko in her witch uniform while Hazuki wears her baking outfit. Behind them is Aiko's baking outfit and Hazuki's witch uniform. They jump up as the panel flips, then reveals the same, but this time, Onpu is in her witch outfit while Momoko wears the baking outfit. The panel flips again to reveal Doremi, but there are two of her, depicted in both uniforms. They turn to spot each other and start to freak out, then when they try to leave they run into the panels, causing both of them, and the panels to fall down. In the other eyecatch, the girls wear their pâtissier outfits and the oven appears. Aiko opens the pantry while Hazuki makes a pie crust. Onpu pops the object into the oven and Momoko holds the timer while they wait for it to finish. Once it is deemed ready, they pull out the chocolate pastry and try a piece of it. In the next set of eyecatch, the girls are shown putting fruit together on small stick. Then they begin to dip them into chocolate and set them on a tray, offering the viewer the newly made chocolate covered fruits. The final eyecatch shows the fairies flying into the pâtissier intercoms. The Ojamajos pose and shoot them into the recipe book. Where they once again grow into their teenager stages. Dokkan Playing Dress Up This was the first eyecatch in the series to change each episode. It would randomly pick two of the Ojamajo and start by showing Hana-chan with a bunch of tools and the other girls. It started to differ by focusing on one girl standing behind Hana-chan while holding an item as the others cheer for them in the background while Hana-chan is shown to resemble the girl. Onpu let Hana-chan's hair loose and pulled a small amount of it up to resemble her mini-tail and curled her eyelashes, while Hazuki gives her a pair of glasses, Aiko curls her hair on end, and Momoko copies her hair style and eyebrows. Doremi's involved her brushing out Hana-chan's hair to put it back into it's normal style and they pose together as the clip ends. Making Jewelry A short eyecatch involving Hana-chan as she makes beaded jewelry. Two girls are posed together - with Onpu and Aiko facing each other, while Hazuki and Momoko face away from each other. Each group are shown posed together as Hana continues to make jewelry. She is then requested by Doremi to make a bunch more while the other girls enjoy their own jewerly, only to look with surprise as Doremi is shown wearing an overwhelming amount of it. Hana-chan and Pao On the next eye catch, the girls each take turns doing work on the tapestry machine and sew items. They give the object to Hana-chan, revealing a fancy beaded purse. She curiously observes it before smiling when Pao pops out of it. The final eyecatch involves Hana-chan and Pao. Playing her Accordian while they dance to the music. The others applaud the two of them which Hana cutely rubs the back of her head shyly. Naisho Merchandise For the first half of Naisho, a special offer was shown, revealing a mailing address. For those who sent a card to it, if they were to get chosen they would receive whatever item was being offered - such as a figurine or DVD. Secret The other half however shows the ojamajo going in a complete circle as they whisper ''Naisho to each other. Starting with Momoko to Aiko, Aiko to Onpu, Onpu to Hazuki, then finally Hazuki to Doremi. Then once this finishes Doremi whispers it to the screen before all of them pop up to say it one more time. Trivia *''During one of the dokkan eyecatch, Aiko appears with the hairstyle she usually wore when visiting her mom. '' *''Pop only appears in 3 eyecatchs. '' Gallery Carnival Sharp Motto Dokkan Naisho Videos Category:Lists